Beautiful Tyrants
by Erin Audrey
Summary: Yeah, my parents did kind of save the Wizarding World before they even turned 20. But this is my story, not my surname's. This is the story of how I, Rose Weasley, accidentally got involved with a certain blonde and pureblooded boy. Grandpa Weasley will never forgive me, will he? *Ancient grudge break to new mutiny.*
1. Violent Delights

I never have enjoyed exposition that much. At least, not until I got to the tragic ending that is. I would always go back and reread the first chapter or so, letting everything sink in. I loved seeing how characters would change for the better or even the worse. I loved watching them grow from a few words to pages of description. I always wished my life was like a character in a book, changing within a few chapters. Alas, I am a boring girl, with a boring name, and a boring life. My family isn't so boring – so most strangers would assume I'm not, but it's the exact opposite. How entertaining can a girl named Rose be, anyway? I wake up, eat breakfast, attend my classes, eat lunch, continue classes, eat dinner, study, sit in the common room, then sleep: only to repeat the exact same thing the next day.

I spend far too much time wishing I'd have an insanely adventurous life filled with danger and entertainment, except I'm just Rose Weasley. I have the highest grades in my year and multiple handfuls of cousins. When I graduate I'll likely move on to have a job in the Ministry of Magic, repeating the same boring cycle. Although, being a Weasley does have its benefits.

Just because I'm generic and plain doesn't mean my family is. Albus, Lily, and James are always getting into trouble of some sort; they're mysterious and very extroverted. Fred, (now graduated), Dominique, and Roxanne are the pranksters who never seem to get caught. Louis is only in his fourth year, but very well known by everyone, he's charismatic and very polite. Then there's my brother, Hugo. I'm not really sure what to say about him – he's truly one of a kind.

Sometimes I get mixed up with my own family, since it's so bloody big. Teddy and Victoire are engaged, they've graduated: Fred and Molly have left as well. In 7th year there's James, Dominique, and Roxanne. 6th year includes Albus and I. Lily and Hugo are both in their 5th, and finally Louis and Lucy in their 4th.

I also happen to have a lovely boyfriend, Ryder Vason. I wouldn't consider us off-and-on, but sometimes we just don't talk for a few weeks for absolutely no reason. We both like our space, and I'm okay with that. He's in my year, but a Ravenclaw. We visited each other a small handful of times during Summer Holidays, and my parents adore him. I mean, how couldn't they? He's sweet, passionate, and incredibly intelligent. As for the rest of my family - they think he's a bore, but I am too. We're good together, I suppose. I truly enjoy spending time with him, even if it's rare. Sometimes we just study in peace, or read when it's nice out. We'll sit under adjacent trees and wisp away to a fictional world. We've never fought, which must mean we're doing something right.

I've spent so much time on generally joyful topics that the things I detest are itching to be released. I try my best to be a happy person, but I'm really quiet unpleasant more often than I'd life. Let's begin with the plain and simple: my freckles and my hair. Pale freckles litter the middle of my face without any sign of being covered up successfully. My hair is a flaming red, and it's either a bushy mess of curls or some horrid mixture between waves and locks. I always have Lily put it in a braid or bun if I don't feel like attempting to tame it (which is more often than I would like to admit) since there's just so much. I really have no idea how she can be so patient with my mane, while her hair falls straight down her back with a beautiful slight wave to it. I also hate unneeded attention. As I'm offspring of a Weasley and a Granger, and related to Potters I get a lot of it. I enjoy being applauded when I do good things, like get an answer right or master a spell – but just being talked about outside of that moment is just so... annoying.

But above all, there's nothing I hate more than that bloke Scorpius Malfoy. He has it stuck in his miniscule mind that because he has sickeningly blonde hair and horrendous blue eyes mixed with his creepily long limbs he just _has _to be a self-centered prat. Slytherin girls who are also to simple-minded to function hang off him and his every word, merely because he's the Slytherin Seeker, rich, and egotistical. He's constantly making life hell for everyone who isn't himself and showing off at any given moment.

That's enough of that; just thinking about him makes my skin crawl. Now back to a happier note: Hogwarts. It's where I've spent the majority of the past six years, and by far the greatest (and worst) moments of my life.

My parents always told me Hogwarts would be an unforgettable journey, even if I wasn't fighting Voldemort. I just assumed they were over exaggerating.

I could never have been so wrong.

**{{A/N: Here it is! The rewritten prologue. I prefer this a lot more, and it's a lot shorter and more to the point – which I enjoy seeing I hate prologues. I really hope you guys enjoy, and sorry it took so long. I like spacing out my writing time so I can go back and reread to improve. I'm going to be doing this in Rose's POV, but if it's requested I'll do some chapters in Scorpius' POV as a one shot (I'll make a new story for that.) Preferably the ones where the two have little interaction. There wasn't much action in this... Actually, there wasn't any. I just wanted to cram in as much information about Rose and her life as possible without her talking about herself specifically. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'm pretty proud. Tata! x}}**


	2. Some Have Greatness Thrust Upon Them

**[Oh, did I mention I'm a huge Shakespeare fan? Expect lots of references. I've got a few chapters planned out, and I also made a whole list of the characters in this book, and their ages, house, so forth. If you'd be interested in seeing that let me know and I'll post it! And as for the rest of the chapters, feel free to let me know what you'd like to see! I'll give you credit, obviously. There's also quite a bit of dialogue in this, I just wanted to focus on a lot of character development. Enjoy! x]**

**P.S, a huge thank-you to alleaf for correcting my mistakes with the dialogue comma things :)  
**

I had shoved as many pancakes as I could possibly fit into my mouth. The first breakfast at Hogwarts was always my favourite, all my cousins and I laughing eating food, and sharing our schedules with each other.

"Rosie, what do you have first?" Albus asked, right after swallowing his pancakes, then proceeding to engulf in some more.

"Pershuhs." I mumbled, struggling to swallow all my delicious, syrupy food.

Albus looked at me confused, taking a bite of his pancake.

"She means Potions." Lily squeaked, she had plenty of practicing listening to me with food shoved in my face. After all, she was one of my closest cousins.

"Me too!" Albus shouted, gleefully, spitting food everywhere.

"Same here." Alice Longbottom added, wiping some of Albus' pancake off her shoulder. We'd been best friends for such a long time; she was used to Albus' disgusting ways. Albus smirked at her, and she smiled back.

I eyed the two oddly, but Katrina Loz came over, another one of my best friends. We compared our schedules, and I was glad to find out we had everything but one class together. Unfortunately, that class was Divination. I don't even really know why I took it, and I'm kind of regretting it. It was just so... _un-logical_. I figured I would be able to put up with it for a term, though. It really couldn't be that bad.

Classes were going to begin in five minutes, so I started walking towards the dungeons with my friends. With two minutes left until class, I realised I didn't have my Potions textbook. I sighed, and told my friends I'd catch up with them later.

The Gryffindor Tower was a long way away from the Potions classroom, so I began sprinting. Each step I took made a loud _thud_ against the cold, concrete. The stairs were empty, what kind of daft idiot was late for the first day? _Me, I suppose._ I ran faster, not even watching my steps. I missed a step, and stumbled forward, into someone's chest. "Oh my Merlin!" I cried, "I am so sorry!" I continued, until I looked up.

"Watch it, Weasley." Scorpius Malfoy growled.

He was so prissy and annoying. "Never mind, then. I'm not sorry." I muttered.

"Late to class your first day? I like how you set a good example, being a prefect and all." He drawled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, and kept running. Clearly he hadn't realised he was late too.

0o0o0o0o0

I eventually got back to Potions, eight minutes late. I ran in, and skid to a stop. "I am so sorry, Professor Slughorn," I apologized, walking up to his desk, panting for air. "I just forgot my textbook... and-"

He cut me off. "Take this as a warning, Rose. Five points from Gryffindor." He frowned, and his wrinkles became more defined. His age was showing, but nonetheless he enjoyed his job. Slughorn was an old family friend, but his relationships and occupation lay in two different parts of his life, and I understood that. The majority of the teachers at this school had some sort of relationship with my parents and Uncle Harry, that didn't mean I got special treatment.

I nodded sadly, and looked at the class, hoping to sit beside Alice. She was next to Albus. I turned to Kat, but she was next to Molly. She gave me a sympathetic frown, and mouthed 'Sorry!' I shot daggers at them with my eyes, then scanned the classroom quickly. I noticed all the seats were taken, except for the one next to Scorpius Malfoy. I held my breath, knowing if I didn't I'd vomit everywhere. I slouched down next to him, and acted as if he didn't even exist. He did the same, making this class a lot more bearable.

At least it was, for five seconds.

Slughorn stood up, gleeful again. "As this is advanced potions, we're going to do a lot of testing. Can anyone tell me what this is?" He asked, holding up a vial of a very similar liquid. It clicked in my brain, and I had remembered studying it briefly the year before. I shot my hand into the air, and Slughorn called out my name.

"Amortentia!"

"Correct! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn winked at me, rewarding me the points that I had just lost. "Can anyone tell me its purpose?"

Scorpius nonchalantly raised his hand, and he was picked. "A love potion – but it doesn't cause love. It causes infatuation, or a very strong obsession. It has a different smell for everyone – smelling like whatever attracts the person the most."

"Very well answered, Scorpius. 10 points to Slytherin. Now, I'm going to pass this around, and we'll all smell it and share with the class what we smell. No need to be embarrassed, a lot of scents are quite common. I'll start. I smell old parchment, and rain."

He passed it to Albus. "Vanilla... And, my broomstick." He said, quietly.

"Your father said the wooden part of a broomstick."

"He did?" Al asked, excitedly. He was close to his father, and it certainly showed through their physical traits, and personalities. He was constantly trying to be like his father by doing fairly well in school and amazing with Qudditch. They even looked alike.

It was passed on, until it hit me. It infused my senses, and it was overwhelming. "Er, chocolate," I began with, trying to identify things as they came to mind. "Spearmint... Something... forest-y?" I said, confused. "Like... oak? And sage." I slid it towards Malfoy, and he had a smug smile on his face. I just brushed it aside, I wasn't in the mood for dealing with his cockiness.

"The ocean water," He began, still smirking. I wanted to punch his face because of that smirk – but he probably wouldn't stop. It's probably imprinted on his face. Creepy. "Freshly baked peanut-butter cookies... and..." His face turned a slight shade of red, breaking the deadly pale he always was. He looked as if he was holding in a roar of laughter. He turned to me, then said, "And roses."

Slughorn took the vial back, and began blabbing on about how dangerous the potion was. I was zoned out, completely caught off guard by Scorpius. Certainly he was joking – right? Maybe he had just smelled my perfume and thought it was the potion. I did wear a rose-scented perfume. It wasn't intended to be a pun, I just liked the scent.

I managed to get through the rest of my classes, Charms, Herbology, Lunch, Divination, Arithmancy, Transfiguration. We mainly did reading for everything, plus a few questions in-class.

It was finally dinner, and Al, Kat, Alice, and I were all playing back our days to each other whilst indulging ourselves in a roast. When the topic of Potions came up, I tried to avoid it, as I was still inwardly cringing.

"I bet everyone is going to wear vanilla scented perfume tomorrow because of you, Al." Alice giggled.

"And roses because of Malfoy." Kat sighed, until they all clued in.

"Wait-what?"

"He didn't _actually_ say that, did he?"

It turned into a large commotion between everyone, and to make matters worse – Lily joined. She bounced over, and sat down beside me.

"What are you all blabbing about?" She asked, and Kat explained.

"Ooooh..." She said, slowly. "Rose, don't you wear rose-scented perfume?"

Albus snorted. "Wait, you actually do?" He was doubled over, from laughing so hard. "Rose, wears roses!"

"Sod off, Al," I sighed. "I just like the scent."

"Apparently so does Malfoy."

I cringed and gagged. "Don't remind me. I'm just hoping he smelled me, and was thinking it was the potion."

"It better be, or else he'll have to face me." Al said, puffing out his chest.

"Intimidating..." I put my chin on my hand, and pushed my juice away. I pushed it so far away, I tipped it right off the table, and onto my lovely boyfriends lap who just decided to sit next to me to say hi. I slapped my hand to my forehead, and grabbed a napkin, passing it to Jayson. "I am so, so sorry!" I hollered.

"Shh, don't be so loud. It's fine, Rosie." He sighed, trying to pat himself dry. He looked up at me, green eyes shining. "I haven't seen you yet, and I wanted to ask if you were busy tonight."

I slouched down. _Way to go, Rose._ "I understand, you probably don't want to now. Here, this is the least I can do." I took out my wand, and muttered a simple drying charm on his... er-crotch-al area.

"Thanks," He said, smiling sweetly. His eye teeth gleamed, and he brushed his dark brown shaggy hair out of his eyes. "And don't be insane, of course I still wanted to do something tonight."

I smiled back, and I heard Lily cooing from the other side me. I rolled my eyes inwardly, and answered Jayson. "Of course, want to go now?"

"Sure!" He said, standing up and grabbing my hand. We walked out of the Great Hall, towards the grounds. We walked for a bit in silence, hand-in-hand.

"I missed you." Jayson said, stopping to turn to me.

"I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit you all summer-"

"It's okay, don't apologize. How was Italy?" I asked, cutting him off. His muggle-family was Italian, and he got to see them all summer long.

"It was... alright. Actually, rather boring. I was really upset that I couldn't even send you owls, but it was the muggle side..."

"I understand, Jayson." I told him, not wanting him to apologize.

"You're lovely." He whispered, leaning in to kiss me.

I smiled and kissed him back.

In all the books I read, kisses were supposed to be magical. They were supposed to make you feel like you were floating ten inches off the ground, and that you were the only two people left on the world... But for me, they were quite bland. I mean, it should be nice. Jayson has soft, warm lips and always is so gentle with me, but it was kind of boring. _Maybe I was just a bad kisser?_

I pulled away, and asked frantically, "Am I a bad kisser?"

Jayson was caught off guard, and studied my face carefully. "Of course not, why would you ask that?"

_Oh man,_ I thought to myself. _Maybe he was the bad kisser?_ No. That wasn't right. Maybe my expectations were too high. "Oh, I don't know. Just curious." I said, knowing I was biting my lip.

"Alright," He said, not pestering much. He put his arm around my waist, and we walked along the lake until curfew. He walked me back to the Gryffindor tower, and lightly kissed the tip of my nose. We big each other goodnight, and went our separate ways.

I walked up to my dorm, and sat in my bed.

"How was your date, Rosie?" Kat asked, sitting up. She seemed to be the only one awake.

"Bland."

"Bland?"

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"Aren't kisses supposed to feel special?"

"Well, yeah."

"I don't feel it, then."

"Is Jayson a bad kisser?"

"No. And he says I'm not either."

"You asked?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you guys are just getting bored of plain old kissed. You've been dating since the beginning of last year and you've hardly done more than a twenty second snog."

"Maybe." I sighed, collapsing onto my back.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still in your school uniform."

I groaned, I was comfy and I didn't want to change, but I managed to pull myself up and put on pajamas.

"Night, Kat."

"Night, Rose."

Everyone else was passed out, tired from the first day; and I wasn't long to follow suit.


End file.
